


Until It's Too Late

by you_me_and_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pain, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <b><a href="http://vaderina.livejournal.com/">vaderina</a></b>'s story <b><a href="http://vaderina.livejournal.com/4124.html">Not Even That</a></b>. Dean's late again. He always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Even That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204031) by vaderina. 



> This brought back so much pain to post. Anyway, I loved the story. Still do.


End file.
